Silvester
by mitternachtsgeist
Summary: Der achtzehnjährige Tom Riddle feiert Silvester und vor allem seinen Geburtstag auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise. Warning:death I do not own Harry Potter.


2.10.2007

Silvester

Sein Blick war auf den Zeiger der Uhr im linken Schaukasten gerichtet. Geduldig beobachtete er den Sekundenzeiger der gemächlich seine Runden schlich. Um diese Uhrzeit kam nie jemand in den Landen. Schon gar nicht so kurz nach Weihnachten. Es war schon Dunkel. Immer wieder blitzten weiße Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster auf ihrem Weg nach unten auf. Ihm war es, als ob immer und immer die selben Schneeflocken an den Scheiben vorbeisegelten. Die Kerze auf seiner Theke flackerte leicht. Der Zeiger immer die selben eintönigen Runden drehte ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

Seine Lebenszeit floss mit dem ewigen Kreisen dahin, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Sinnlos vergeudete er sie in diesem Geschäft, wo er doch für so viel mehr geschaffen worden war. Geduld, ermahnte er sich. Hab Geduld, nur ein wenig, sie wird belohnt werden. Er atmete zischend durch seine Zähne aus, langsam strich er durch seine langen schwarzen Haare. Kurz blitzte das Spiegelbild rote Augen in den Vitrinen auf.

Halb zwölf. Zeit seine roten Träume zu verwirklichen. Er warf sich seinen einfachen schwarzen Mantel um, nahm seinen fast schon eingestaubten Zauberstab von der Ladentheke, leicht beugte er sich über die Kerze und blies sie mit einem einzigen eisigen Hauch aus, verlies den Laden ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Der kalte Wintersturm hies ihn in seiner Mitte wilkommen. Die leere Nocturngasse hallte von seinen immer gleichmäßig geraden Schritten leer wieder. Er brauchte nicht zu apparieren. Sein Ziel war nah, so nah, hier in London.

Die Straßen der Muggel schwärmten trotz der Kälte vor Menschen. Er glitt zwischen die Massen. Sie waren in Hochstimmung, Silvester, bald war Mitternacht, bald begann das neue Jahr. Sie vertsanden nicht den Sinn der Stunden vor Mitternacht, in denen er vor 18 Jahren seine ehlende Mutter das Leben gekostet hatte.

Um ihn schwamm der Geruch von Alkohol und Essen durch die Luft, überdeckte fast den des Schnees.

Endlich, endlich war er da. So lange hatte er gewartet. Leckte er sich über die Lippen. Das Haus vor dem er stand war still – ganz ruhig, lauernd, ein wildes Tier. Die Aufseherinnen sorgten immer dafür, dass die Kinder an Silvester früh zu Bett gingen. Erwar sich sicher, das Haus war für 11 lange Jahre sein zu Hause gewesen. Seine Finger hielten eine Sekunde genüßlich inne, bevor er die altmodische Klingel drückte. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, ließ ihn langsam in seinen Fingern kreisen. Wieviel Menschen, wieviel Kinder wohl inzwischen in diesem Haus wohnten. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen den alten Türrahmen, das Streben nach Rache und der Hass verbanden sich langsam mit seiner Magie zu einem unzertrennlichen Seil.

„Wie kann ich ihnen dienen? Es ist ein wenig spät und..." Er öffnete die Augen, vor ihm stand in ihren dreckig rosa Morgenmantel gehüllt seine alte graue Aufpasserin, ihre Lippen zerissen zu einem gezwungenem Lächeln. „Tom, was für eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen." „Oh nein, „ sagte er lächelnd und schloss seine Hand um den faltigen Mund, dränget sie wieder zurück ins Haus."Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Sein Zauberstab stieß gegen ihren Bauch. Er hielt den Kopf immer noch lächelnd schief. „Avada Kedavra." Sie viel wie ein Sack mit einem Poltern auf den Boden. Er betrat das dunkle Haus und mit ihm die eisigen Böhen der Silvesternacht. Hiner ihm schlug immer wieder die Tür im Wind auf und zu.

Er sog den Geruch des alten Hauses, in dieser Nacht würde die Welt endlich von dem wiederlichen Gestank von den Ungeziefer, das hier lebte, rein gewaschen werden. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, breitete die Arme aus, drehte sich lautlos lachend im Kreis, solange bis ihm schwindlig wurde. Noch diese Nacht würde das dunkle Gefängnis seiner Kindheit in Flammen stehen und mit ihm alle seine Unterdrücker.

Seine Hände zitterten vor Glück.


End file.
